No Lies
by The Bloody Phoenix
Summary: WONKYU FANFICTION. Chapter 5 is UP! Siwon, seorang mahasiswa yang bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa harus menghadapi seorang pasien 'spesial'. Kelak, berkat kelembutan hati Siwon, seseorang akan berubah karenanya.
1. Prolog

**No Lies © The Bloody Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: The Characters in this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their **

**family and them self.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and other supported casts.**

**Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: PG-15**

**Warning: Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, a story from a beginner author, an absurd plot, full of gajeness, typo(s).**

**Summary: Siwon, seorang mahasiswa yang bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa harus menghadapi seorang pasien 'spesial'. Kelak, berkat kelembutan hati Siwon, seseorang akan berubah karenanya.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**. . .**

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

Hujan turun begitu deras di hari Senin. Matahari musim semi bersembunyi untuk sesaat, giliran hujan yang harus menemani dunia.

Siwon berlari-lari kecil menaiki anak tangga dengan tangan diseret seorang wanita berpakaian perawat. Keduanya berlari hingga tiba lantai tiga.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mencengkeram tanganku?!"

Siwon menggerutu sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan wanita perawat itu. Sedangkan wanita itu masih terus menyeret Siwon mengelilingi lantai tiga.

"Kumohon, sekali ini saja kau harus membantuku. Pasien di ruang 105 mengamuk lagi. Dokter Lee sedang tidak di ruangannya."

"Tapi aku kan bukan dokter!"

Saat tiba di sebuah ruangan bernomorkan '105' di pintunya, terlihat ada beberapa perawat lain berkerumun di luar.

"Perawat Kang, siapa yang sedang ada di dalam?" tanya si perawat yang membawa Siwon.

"Ada perawat Jenna" jawab perawat Kang.

Si perawat wanita menarik Siwon ke dalam. Begitu pintu terbuka, suara jeritan memenuhi ruangan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" bisik Siwon.

"Membuat pasiennya tenang tentu saja"

Perawat Jenna sedang kewalahan memegangi pergelangan tangan pasien yang terus meronta dan ia sedang berusaha memborgolnya.

"Eonni, bantu aku!" teriak perawat Jenna saat Siwon dan si perawat wanita diam saja.

"Oke. Siwon, cepat bantu perawat Jenna memeganginya!"

Siwon langsung bergerak cepat menghampiri si pasien yang ternyata seorang laki-laki sementara si perawat wanita mengambil sebuah jarum suntik beserta obat penenang dari kotak obat yang dibawanya kemana-mana. Siwon sempat salah mengira kalau si pasien adalah seorang wanita karena rambutnya panjang, padahal ia seorang laki-laki.

Setelah memakan waktu cukup lama akhirnya si pasien berhasil dilumpuhkan juga. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai dan jatuh tertidur.

"Nah sudah selesai. Tolong angkat dia ke kasur dan biarkan dia sendiri hingga tenang."

Si Perawat wanita, Perawat Jenna, dan Siwon pun keluar dari ruangan 105.

**.**

**.**

**wonKyu**

**.**

**.**

Namanya Choi Siwon. Seorang pria muda berusia dua puluh satu tahun yang masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa psikologi di sebuah universitas ternama di Seoul. Ia sedang bekerja sampingan menjadi seorang konsultan kejiwaan di klinik(?) milik pamannya ketika ia dilempar ke rumah sakit jiwa ini dengan alasan yang sempat membuatnya jengkel setengah mati.

"Klinik ini hanya klinik kecil, Siwon. Dan selama aku mengelola klinik ini, belum pernah ada satu pun pasien yang mengeluhkan masalah kejiwaannya. Lebih baik kau pergi bekerja saja di rumah sakit jiwa agar ilmu mu lebih berguna. Kalau kau tetap di sini, lama-lama kau sendiri yang jadi gila." Begitulah kiranya alasan sang paman ketika mengirimnya bekerja di rumah sakit jiwa.

Sudah empat hari Siwon bekerja di sini, dan selama tiga hari kebelakang Siwon hanya bertugas mengantarkan makanan ke setiap kamar perawatan atau sekedar menyapu lobby dan ruang tunggu. Lebih mirip pembantu daripada seorang calon psikolog sebenarnya -_-

Kecuali hari ini, Siwon diajak Perawat Jean menangani seorang pasien yang mengamuk. Walau bukan pekerjaan berarti, tapi setidaknya ini lebih menantang dari pekerjaan-pekerjaan sebelumnya.

Siwon sedang beristirahat sambil duduk santai di ruang karyawan saat Perawat Jean datang memanggilnya sambil membawa _trolly _penuh makanan.

"Siwon, tolong antarkan makan siang untuk pasien di ruangan 100 sampai 105."

Mau tak mau Siwon bangkit dan mengambil alih _trolly_nya dan bergegas mengantarkan makanan. Kamar-kamar yang dimasukinya terasanya sunyi karena para penghuninya sedang tertidur. Saat mencapai kamar 105, Siwon mengintip terlebih dahulu ke dalam kamar melalui sebuah jendela kecil di pintunya. Ini pertama kalinya Siwon mengantarkan makanan ke kamar 105 karena sebelumnya Siwon hanya bertugas mengantarkan makanan di lantai dua.

Sreek

Pintu geser kamar itu terbuka dan Siwon menarik trolly-nya masuk. Si penghuni sudah bangun dan sedang duduk termenung di atas kasur.

"Ini makananmu."

Siwon menaikkan sebuah meja kecil ke atas kasur dan meletakkan makanannya di hadapan sang pasien. Sekilas Siwon melirik papan nama pasien yang digantung di samping kasur.

_**Tn. Cho Kyuhyun**_

Jadi namanya Kyuhyun ya. Hmmm, Siwon mengangguk kecil sambil merapikan posisi piring dan sendoknya.

"Selamat makan Kyuhyun-ssi!"

Siwon tersenyum dan berbalik sambil menarik trolly. Terdengar suara cicitan di belakangnya. Siwon kira itu suara tikus(?), namun lama kelamaan suaranya terdengat semakin keras.

"Au dak hila!"

Siwon berbalik dan kembali menghampiri si pasien, "Apa ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan?"

"Au dak hila!" katanya dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Siwon heran, ia tidak mengerti apa yang berusaha diucapkan pasiennya. Kesal, si pasien kembali berbicara hingga nyaris berteriak.

"AU DAK HILAA!"

Siwon terlonjak kaget, cepat-cepat ia menghampiri orang bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"Tenanglah, aku mengerti. Sekarang kau harus makan agar sehat, ya?"

Setelah itu Siwon pergi dan meninggalkan ruang 105. Di koridor ia menggeleng sambil tertawa sendiri menertawakan ke-sok-tahuannya terhadap si penghuni kamar 105. Memangnya tadi Siwon benar-benar mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Kyuhyun? Jawabannya?

Tidak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 1: Dark Past

**No Lies © The Bloody Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: The Characters in this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their **

**family and them self.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and other supported casts.**

**Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: PG-15**

**Warning: Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, a story from a beginner author, an absurd plot, full of gajeness, typo(s).**

**Summary: Siwon, seorang mahasiswa yang bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa harus menghadapi seorang pasien 'spesial'. Kelak, berkat kelembutan hati Siwon, seseorang akan berubah karenanya.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**. . .**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Dark Past**

* * *

Hari mulai beranjak sore dan jam kerja sudah usai tetapi Siwon masih tinggal di rumah sakit jiwa tempatnya bekerja. Lembur. Belum apa-apa sudah lembur lagi =_=)a, tak henti-hentinya Siwon merutuk seperti itu.

Kali ini Siwon mendapat tugas mengepel koridor utama lantai satu. Perawat lain yang mendapat jatah lembur seperti dirinya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada yang sedang menyapu di ruang karyawan, ada yang sibuk mengutak-atik komputer operator, ada pula yang sibuk mondar mandir mengecek keadaan pasien.

Lelah, Siwon beristirahat sebentar di ruang tunggu dekat pintu masuk. Tiba-tiba Perawat Jean datang dari luar sambil menenteng sebuah keresek putih dan menghampiri Siwon.

"Oh, kau lembur juga Noona?" tanya Siwon saat Perawat Jean duduk di sampingnya. Meskipun Perawat Jean bukan kakaknya, tapi Siwon sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri. Wanita yang lebih tua lima tahun dari Siwon itu sangat baik padanya.

"Begitulah. Ini, kau kubawakan bubur sapi(?). Makanlah selagi hangat."

Siwon mengambil keresek putih dari tangan Perawat Jean. "Memangnya ada ya bubur sapi? Kenapa aku baru tahu." tanyanya dengan nada heran.

Perawat Jean terkekeh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kereseknya, "Tentu saja ada. Bubur sapi diciptakan karena bubur ayam sudah terlalu _mainstream_! Hehehe"

Mau tak mau Siwon ikut terkekeh mendenganya. Selera humornya cukup baik ternyata. Selagi menyantap bubur sapinya, Siwon tiba-tiba teringat akan pasien di ruang 105.

"Noona, pasien di ruang 105 itu.. apa dia memiliki keterbatasan dalam berbicara?"

"Oh, jadi kau sudah bicara dengannya ya?" Perawat Jean merapikan ikatan rambutnya. "Dia memang memiliki keterbatasan dalam bicara, tapi kadang-kadang ia juga bisa berbicara dengan jelas."

Siwon mengangguk, "Oh, begitu."

Perawat Jean memerhatikan Siwon, "Apa dia bicara yang aneh-aneh padamu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Siwon menggeleng, "Tidak, dia hanya bilang 'Au dak hila'. Begitu."

Perawat Jean bangkit, "Oh sudah biasa kalau dia bicara seperti itu. Nah, sekarang aku ada pekerjaan. Sampai berjumpa nanti!"

Siwon melambai pada Perawat Jean yang juga melambaikan tangannya. Siwon memakan bubur sapinya dengan lahap. Setelah buburnya habis, Siwon bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Ah, lebih baik aku kunjungi saja si 105 itu!"

**.**

**.**

**WonKyu**

**.**

**.**

Siwon mengintip ke dalam kamar melalui jendela kecil di atas jendela. Kyuhyun ada, ia sedang duduk sendirian di atas kasur, memunggungi pintu. Siwon menggeser pintunya perlahan dan melangkah dengan sangat tenang menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Siwon menarik sebuah kursi yang ada di sudut ruangan dan memosisikannya di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Selamat sore Kyuhyun-ssi." Kyuhyun tidak merespon banyak, ia hanya melirik Siwon sekilas. Siwon tersenyum.

"Sore ini cuaca sangat baik, hujan sudah reda sejak tadi." Siwon berbasa-basi.

"Tau." Jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon terperangah sebentar, Kyuhyun bisa diajak bicara!

"Kyuhyun-ssi, bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menoleh sepenuhnya pada Siwon dengan mata membelalak marah, "Au bukkhan Kyuhyun!"

Siwon mengernyit bingung, "Kau bukan Kyuhyun? Lalu siapa kalau begitu?"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, "Au Kyuhyun!"

Hampir saja Siwon mendengus mendengarnya. _'Tenang Siwon, kau harus sabar. Dia memiliki gangguan pada jiwanya'_

"Au Kyuhyun, tapi nama bukkhan Kyuhyun. Au Sam, tapi Kyuhyun."

Siwon tambah tak mengerti saja. Lebih baik ia mengajaknya berjalan-jalan sambil mengobrol.

"Kau mau pergi berjalan-jalan?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk dengan semangat, tatapan marahnya yang mengerikan tadi lenyap.

Siwon mengambil kursi roda lipat yang tersimpan di bawah ranjang dan membukanya, kemudian ia mendudukkan Kyuhyun diatasnya. Tak lupa, Siwon mengikat tangan Kyuhyun dengan alat pengikat khusus pada kursi roda agar ia tak berusaha untuk kabur.

"Nah, ayo pergi keluar!"

**.**

**.**

**WonKyu**

**.**

**.**

Siwon mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun keluar dari gedung utama rumah sakit jiwa menuju sebuah taman amat cantik yang terletak di sebelah barat dari gedung utama, tempat biasa para perawat membawa pasiennya berjalan-jalan.

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun menuju sepetak tanah yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga mawar dan bunga musiman yang berwarna-warni. Kyuhyun menatap sekelilingnya antusias. Sependar binar ceria muncul di matanya.

"Uka!"

Sedikit demi sedikit Siwon berusaha untuk memahami apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, walaupun dengan cara menebak-nebaknya. Tak begitu sulit.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk serumpun tanaman mawar berwarna putih. "Bunga itu bagus kan?"

Siwon mengunci roda dari kursi Kyuhyun dan duduk di atas rumput, tak peduli bila celananya basah. Siwon memerhatikan kumpulan bunga lain, "Mungkin aku harus sering-sering mengajakmu kemari."

"Klinci!"

Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah makhluk kecil yang sedang berlarian kesana kemari di antara semak-semak. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk sandaran tangannya girang. Kyuhyun melonjak-lonjak di kursinya.

"Kau mau memegangnya? Hmm, tapi kita harus kembali, sudah sangat sore. Sebentar lagi malam." Siwon melepas kunci rodanya dan memutar kursi Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kembali ke kamarmu."

**.**

**.**

**WonKyu**

**.**

**.**

Siwon sedang mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun di lantai dasar saat seseorang memanggilnya. Siwon berhenti sebentar dan berbalik.

"Perawat Choi?"

"Ah, ya? Anda memanggil saya?" tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Di hadapannya, seorang wanita paruh baya berjas putih berdiri dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau membawa Kyuhyun pergi keluar?" tanya wanita itu _to the point_. Siwon tahu kalau wanita itu dokter disini.

"Ya. Aku membawanya ke taman tadi. Sekarang aku akan mengantarnya kembali ke kamar."

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Bisa datang ke ruanganku nanti? Lee Ahn Shim, ruang kerja 03."

Siwon mengangguk, "Ya, saya akan datang."

Dokter Lee Ahn Shim tersenyum lagi, "Baiklah. Aku tunggu." Dokter itu pun pergi berlalu.

Siwon mengantarkan Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya. Setelah mengurus keperluan Kyuhyun dan memastikannya tinggal dengan tenang di kamarnya, Siwon pun pergi menuju ruangan dokter yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Permisi." Siwon masuk ke dalam ruang kerja setelah dipersilahkan masuk.

"Duduklah, Perawat Choi."

Siwon pun duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang berhadapan dengan kursi yang sedang diduduki Dokter Lee.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu kerjamu, Perawat Choi." Dokter Lee berbicara sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa. Kalau boleh tahu, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi sehingga anda memanggil saya?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol sedikit denganmu. Kau tahu kan kalau aku dokter utama yang menangani Kyuhyun?"

Siwon berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk, teringat Perawat Jean yang sering menyebut-nyebut Dokter Lee. Jadi Lee Ahn Shim ini lah orangnya.

"Mengetahui kau telah mengajak Kyuhyun pergi ke luar kamarnya tadi, aku cukup terkejut. Selama satu tahun terakhir ini tidak ada yang bisa mengajaknya keluar dari kamar. Bahkan aku sekali pun."

Siwon terkejut mendengarnya. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Dokter Lee menghela napas, "Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Dulu, saat Kyuhyun pertama masuk ke sini ia masih bisa diajak pergi keluar kamar, walau hanya pada saat tertentu. Namun satu tahun terakhir keadaannya tidak menunjukkan peningkatan, dan ya begitulah. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kondisinya."

Siwon mengangguk. "Umm, kalau boleh aku tahu, sejak kapan Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit jiwa ini?"

Dokter Lee mengambil seteko teh dari sebuah alat pemanas dekat tempat duduknya dan menuangkan segelas untuk Siwon dan untuk dirinya. "Sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Dulu, kami memiliki seorang pasien wanita korban pemerkosaan yang dimasukkan ke rumah sakit ini dalam keadaan hamil. Kami merawatnya dan kandungannya dengan baik hingga suatu hari ia melahirkan. Karena kondisi si wanita yang tidak memungkinkan untuk merawat anaknya sendiri, akhirnya kami menitipkan sang anak di sebuah panti asuhan binaan rumah sakit ini.

"Anak itu Kyuhyun. Saat ibunya meninggal lima tahun kemudian karena bunuh diri, Kyuhyun menjadi sebatang kara dan kami menyerahkannya sepenuhnya pada panti asuhan. Selama ia berada di panti asuhan, ia ada dalam pengawasanku dan beberapa tahun kemudian ada satu keluarga yang ingin mengadopsinya. Setelah itu aku kehilangan kabar tentangnya hingga tiga tahun lalu aku menemukannya terlunta-lunta di sebuah jalan kecil dekat bandara Incheon dengan tubuh penuh luka."

Siwon mendengarkan dengan serius. "Lalu anda membawanya kemari?"

"Ya. Aku merawatnya dan selama beberapa hari ia tak sadarkan diri. Luka-luka di tubuhnya begitu mengerikan. Begitu ia tersadar aku mencoba mengajaknya bicara, tapi yang kudapatkan hanyalah ini," Dokter Lee menggulung lengan jasnya, menunjukkan bekas luka cakar memanjang mulai dari pergelangan tangan hingga sikunya. "Ia begitu marah dan tak terkendali, positif mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Aku baru berhasil mengajaknya berbicara dengan tenang lima bulan kemudian. Ternyata ia mengalami penyiksaan oleh keluarga angkatnya saat tinggal di Amerika. Setelah disiksa, ia dibuang begitu saja di dekat bandara. Kupikir penyiksaannya sangat kejam hingga ia tertekan begitu hebatnya.

Dokter Lee menghela napasnya dan mengusap rambut sebahunya yang mulai memutih di beberapa bagiannya. Siwon tampak merenung setelah mendengar penuturan panjang lebar Dokter Lee.

"Kasihan sekali dia, harus mengalami siksaan berat di usianya yang masih muda." Hanya itu yang bisa Siwon utarakan, terlalu tercegang mendengar kisahnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku telah membebanimu dengan kisahnya. Bukan cerita yang luar biasa aneh memang, karena banyak juga diantara pasien di sini yang memiliki cerita serupa, tapi karena Kyuhyun itu sudah seperti anakku sendiri maka aku selalu terbawa emosi saat membicarakannya." Dokter Lee tertawa canggung dan menggosokkan kedua tangannya.

"Ah, itu tidak masalah."

"Aku rasa aku bisa mengandalkanmu, Perawat Choi."

"Eh, ya?"

Dokter Lee tersenyum, "Aku rasa aku bisa mengandalkanmu," ulangnya. "Aku bisa mengandalkanmu untuk turut membantu proses penyembuhan Kyuhyun. Karena aku rasa ia _sedikit _menaruh kepercayaan padamu."

Siwon tertegun, kemudian mengangguk mantap. "Ya, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

Dan tiba-tiba saja, semangat untuk menyembukan Kyuhyun tumbuh subur dalam dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**WonKyu**

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya Siwon pulang ke rumah untuk mandi dan berganti baju. Pagi ini ada kuliah yang harus ia hadiri, kuliah yang sangat penting karena dosen yang mengisinya sangat galak. Jika tidak hadir sekali saja, ia akan memberikan nilai E pada tiga tugas mendatang yang ia berikan.

Siwon hanya melamun di sepanjang pelajaran, sesekali ia juga mendengarkan dan menulis hal-hal penting yang disampaikan dosennya. Pikirannya melayang-layang tak tentu arah, sesekali ia memikirkan novel yang belum selesai dibacanya, acara televisi yang ditontonnya tadi malam saat bertugas, atau kadang juga melantur menuju makanan apa yang akan ia makan nanti.

Coklat. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah visi coklat berkelebat di otaknya. _Sepertinya enak juga kalau makan coklat_, pikir Siwon. Maka dengan itu Siwon membulatkan tekad untuk membuat pudding coklat setibanya di rumah nanti.

**.**

**.**

**WonKyu**

**.**

**.**

Siwon mendapatkan shift kerja malam, sama seperti kemarin. Sebelum pergi bekerja ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi klinik pamannya yang terletak tak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Yo, Paman!"

Dokter Cha, alias paman Siwon, yang sedang menunduk menghadapi setumpuk berkas di meja kerjanya mendongak begitu mendengar suara Siwon. Dokter berpakaian nyentrik dengan tubuh pendek serta sedikit gempal itu tersenyum melihat kedatangan keponakannya itu.

"Wah, apa yang membawamu datang kemari?"

Siwon menghampiri pamannya dan memeluknya sebentar. "Well, tidak ada apa-apa sih sebenarnya. Hanya sedang ingin berkunjung."

"Yah, duduk lah."

Siwon duduk di kursi pasien yang berhadapan dengan kursi pamannya di meja kerja. "Ini, aku membawa pudding coklat untuk paman." Kata Siwon sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna ungu yang dibawanya dari rumah. "Klinik sepi ya hari ini?"

"Begitulah," sang paman membuka tutup kotaknya, mengintip isinya. "Wow, kelihatannya lezat, terimakasih. Nah, omong-omong, bagaimana kabarmu di tempat kerjamu yang baru? Menyenangkan?"

Siwon mendengus, "Saaangat menyenangkan," katanya dengan nada sarkastik. "Menyenangkan sekali karena setiap harinya aku hanya perlu mengantarkan makanan ke kamar pasien atau sekedar menyapu di lobby."

Dokter Cha tergelak, "Yah, jelas kau harus merasakannya. Itulah hal yang akan mengubahmu _from zero to hero_, kau tahu! Jadi, nikmatilah saja. Nanti juga kau akan mendapat tugas yang lebih hebat."

Siwon mengangguk menanggapi ocehan pamannya. "Oh ya Paman, baru-baru ini aku mendapatkan seorang pasien yang menarik perhatianku."

"Benarkah? Coba ceritakan padaku!"

Maka Siwon pun menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui tentang Kyuhyun. Pamannya mendengarkan dengan saksama. Begitu Siwon selesai bercerita, Dokter yang sedikit nyentrik itu menepukkan tangannya pada mejanya.

"Nah, apa kan kubilang. Kau akan mendapat tugas yang lebih hebat, mungkin ini salah satunya."

"Tapi paman, aku masih bingung dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan terlebih dulu untuk membantu proses penyembuhannya."

Dokter Cha mengelus dagunya dan berpikir sebentar. "Ah, mungkin kau bisa melakukan pendekatan dulu untuk mengetahui seberapa parah beban mentalnya, kau bisa mengorek informasi secara perlahan darinya. Baru kau bisa menentukan langkah selanjutnya."

Siwon mengangguk, "Hmmm, benar juga." Siwon melirik jam hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Sepertinya aku harus segera berangkat. Terimakasih atas sarannya paman. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Sang paman tersenyum melihat sosok keponakannya yang berjalan menjauh. Ia berdo'a dalam hati, semoga keponakannya itu bisa melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: **Helloooooo~ I'm back! Hohoh. Akhirnya menetas juga chapter pertama ini setelah beberapa bulan menganggur, sampai lumutan di laptop Well, gimana nih menurut kalian? Gereget, kurang gereget, atau kurang panjang? XD Kalau kurang panjang sih saya gak tanggung jawab ya, habis dapet mood buat nulis susah banget. Liburan telah membuat saya jadi super pemalas~ huehehe

Nah, bagi yang mau menyumbangkan pendapatnya silahkan tulis di kolom review ya :^) Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!~

**_Love,_**

**_The Bloody Phoenix_**


	3. Chapter 2: Aneh

**No Lies © The Bloody Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: The Characters in this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their **

**family and them self.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and other supported casts.**

**Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: PG-15**

**Warning: Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, a story from a beginner author, an absurd plot, full of gajeness, typo(s).**

**Summary: Siwon, seorang mahasiswa yang bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa harus menghadapi seorang pasien 'spesial'. Kelak, berkat kelembutan hati Siwon, seseorang akan berubah karenanya.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**EXTRA: Penjelasan mengenai usia Kyuhyun dalam ff ini akan dijelaskan di kolom A/N nanti!**

**. . .**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Aneh**

Malam ini Siwon bertugas di rumah sakit seperti biasanya, mengantarkan makan malam ke kamar-kamar pasien dan membantu salah satu staff di bagian administrasi untuk mengatur berkas-berkas penting.

Ia sedang memilah-milah setumpuk kertas di hadapannya ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya. Siwon menoleh dan mendapati Perawat Jean berdiri di sampingnya sambil menatap kertas-kertas itu dengan geli.

"Ah, wae?" tanya Siwon bingung karena Perawat Jean terlihat sangat geli.

"Oh, setelah selesai menjadi _office boy_, kau beralih pekerjaan menjadi seorang administrator ya? Hebat!"

Siwon mendengus sambil dengan sengaja menyikut pinggang wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu, "Berisik!" sahutnya jengkel.

Perawat Jean tertawa, "Oh, calm down, Mister Choi! Sensitif sekali sih kau hari ini, sedang PMS ya?"

Siwon hanya diam, tak menanggapi gurauannya. Lalu Perawat Jean bersuara lagi, "Kemarin kau sempat menghilang, pergi kemana kau sebenarnya?"

Siwon menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas di hadapannya. "Kemarin aku dipanggil dokter Lee, dan aku berada di ruangannya cukup lama."

"Membicarakan masalah Kyuhyun?"

"Ya." Siwon mengangguk singkat.

Siwon mengecek berkas selanjutnya, dimana pada mapnya tertulis '_Pasien: Cho Kyuhyun'. _"Whoa! Ada berkas milik Kyuhyun! Kebetulan." Siwon dengan antusias membuka mapnya dan melihat isinya. Kertas pertama yang ia baca adalah identitas diri pasien.

**_Nama: Cho Kyuhyun._**

**_Jenis kelamin: Laki-laki._**

**_Usia: 18 (tahun 2014)._**

**_Keluarga: Ibu – Han Soo Ya (1976-2001)._**

**_Diagnosis utama: Korban KDRT._**

**_Riwayat: Gangguan jiwa tingkat 4 (2011), Gangguan jiwa tingkat 2 (2013), Gangguan jiwa tingkat 3 (2014)._**

**_Pertama dirawat pada 28 Februari 2011._**

**_***Tingkat Gangguan Jiwa***_**

**_1._********_Tingkat 1: Gangguan ringan._**

**_2._********_Tingkat 2: Gangguan sedang._**

**_3._********_Tingkat 3: Gangguan cukup parah._**

**_4._********_Tingkat 4: Gangguan parah._**

**_5._********_Tingkat 5: Gangguan gawat/total (persentase kemungkinan untuk sembuh 15%)_**

Alis mata Siwon saling bertautan melihat data milik Kyuhyun, Perawat Jean ikut mengintip di sampingnya, tidak tampak terkejut.

"Ini serius?" tanya Siwon pada Jean.

"Serius apanya?"

"Dia berhasil turun dari tingkat 4 ke tingkat 2 dalam dua tahun, tapi naik kembali ke tingkat 3 dalam waktu satu tahun? Apa yang terjadi?"

Perawat Jean mengangkat bahunya dan menghela napas berat, "Entahlah, belum ada yang tahu pasti apa yang menyebabkan kondisinya memburuk kembali, bahkan dokter Lee sekali pun. Saat kami melihat penurunan kondisi mentalnya, kami langsung mencoba mengobservasinya. Tapi observasi kali ini lebih sulit daripada observasi saat ia pertama kali masuk ke rumah sakit ini. Ia menunjukkan gejala yang, err bisa dibilang sedikit aneh."

Siwon menunjukkan reaksi, bingung. "Aneh bagaimana?"

"Kau pasti tahu kan bagaimana caranya berbicara? Kadang ia berbicara seperti orang yang memiliki keterbatasan dalam bicara, padahal aslinya dia bisa berbicara normal. Malah kadang-kadang dia berbicara seperti orang tercekik."

"Apa mungkin ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kondisi kesehatan tenggorokannya?" tanya Siwon.

Perawat Jean menggeleng, "Tidak, dia _sehat _secara fisik." Wanita itu menyangga dagunya pada kepalan tangannya, "Gejalanya lebih condong ke masalah kejiwaan. Dari situ kami mulai mencoba mengorek informasi darinya, tapi prosesnya menjadi lebih sulit karena muncul masalah lain. Ia bisa menjadi sangat _ganas_, namun bisa juga berubah menjadi setenang air danau dalam sekejap. Ia sering meracau dan berteriak-teriak pada kami. Yah begitulah pokoknya, kau akan tahu sendiri bagaimana kondisinya."

Perawat Jean menjelaskan berdasarkan apa yang diketahuinya. Sejak Kyuhyun pertama kali dirawat, ia adalah salah satu perawat utama yang membantu dokter Lee dalam menangani Kyuhyun. Siwon tampak termenung. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk bibirnya.

"Hmm.. begitu ya."

Perawat Jean melemparkan tatapan aneh pada Siwon, "Kenapa? Kau tampak bingung sekali."

Siwon menghela napas, "Noona, sebenarnya saat kemarin bertemu dengan dokter Lee, aku diminta untuk ikut ke dalam, uum apa ya namanya, mungkin semacam 'proyek' penyembuhan Kyuhyun."

"Oh baguslah. Kupikir kau memiliki kemampuan yang dapat membantu kami menanganinya."

Siwon mengangguk dan kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada berkas. Perawat Jean menepuk pundak Siwon, "Aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai ketemu nanti!" Perawat Jean pun pergi menghilang dari ruang administrasi itu.

Siwon mengucek matanya. Matanya pegal.

**.**

**.**

**WonKyu**

**.**

**.**

Sekitar pukul setengah sembilan malam Siwon memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Kyuhyun di kamar 105, setelah ia selesai mengerjakan seluruh tugas _rutin_nya. Tentu saja.

Malam ini tidak terlihat banyak perawat berlalu lalang di koridor kamar pasien seperti malam sebelumnya. Mungkin jumlah perawat yang bertugas kali ini tidak begitu banyak. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Siwon.

Siwon melihat nomor 105 di kejauhan dan ia segera mempercepat langkahnya, sedikit terlalu semangat untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Saat berada di depan pintu kamar, Siwon mengintip melalui jendela kecil di bagian atas pintu.

Gelap.

Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah tidur, tapi entah mengapa keinginan Siwon untuk masuk semakin kuat. Tanpa ragu ia mulai memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya perlahan. Ia melangkah mengendap-endap seperti kucing sambil meraba dinding untuk menemukan saklar lampu.

Sedetik kemudian kamar itu menjadi terang benderang, dan Siwon tidak menemukan apa-apa di atas kasur selain sebuah gundukan besar yang tertutut selimut berwarna coklat.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Tapi gundukan itu mulai bergerak.

_Ck, jadi itu dia yang bersembunyi di bawah selimut, _batin Siwon.

Pelan-pelan Siwon menyingkapkan selimut dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang berbaring dengan posisi menggulung seperti tubuh udang. Siwon menyentuh pundaknya untuk memberitahu kedatangannya.

Tek. Tek. Tek.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dalam tiga gerakan patah-patah super kaku. Wajahnya pucat dengan keringat menuruni pelipisnya. Tanpa bisa diprediksi Siwon, Kyuhyun melemparkan selimutnya ke wajah si perawat.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Kyuhyun berteriak ketakutan sambil beringsut dari posisi semula menuju sisi terjauh dari tempat Siwon berdiri.

"Hei, hei." Siwon menggerutu sambil menyingkirkan selimut dari pandangannya. "Ini aku, Perawat Siwon."

Kyuhyun menatapnya nyalang dan kembali berteriak. "PERGI! PERGI!"

"Hei, tenanglah. Lihat, ini aku!" Siwon berjalan medekat sambil memasang senyum bersahabat di wajahnya. "Kau ingat kan?"

Kyuhyun memandangi Siwon sebentar, kemudian mengangguk. "Tolong au! Au dak hila!"

Siwon memberanikan diri duduk di tepi tempat tidur, "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, hmm? Malam ini kau terlihat sangat gelisah."

"Tolong! Au dak hila!"

Siwon mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Kyuhyun, "Mendekatlah, jangan takut. Aku tidak akan melukaimu."

Kyuhyun menatap tangan dan wajah Siwon bergantian, setelah ragu-ragu selama beberapa saat akhirnya Kyuhyun menerima uluran tangan Siwon dan mendekat ke arahnya. Siwon menatap punggung tangan Kyuhyun yang kini ia genggam. Kulitnya sangat putih dan bersih, kontras sekali dengan warna kecoklatan bekas luka yang memenuhi hampir seluruh permukaan punggung tangannya. Ada juga beberapa luka yang tampaknya masih baru, sepertinya luka cakaran.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon. Ia dapat merasakan panas tubuh si perawat dari tangannya. Hangat, Kyuhyun merasa ia akan menangis saat itu juga. Tidak ada panas tubuh mengerikan yang kerap 'ditemuinya', ia merasa aman. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Siwon sekali lagi, dan matanya jatuh pada helaian rambut Siwon yang hitam dan berkilau. Kyuhyun menunduk.

"Au takut..." Kyuhyun mencicit dengan suara lemah dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Siwon.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Siwon. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan lagi-lagi keringat menuruni pelipisnya.

"Kau mau aku memelukmu?" tawar Siwon. Ide untuk memeluk Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja melintas di kepalanya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Siwon meraih tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun terlonjak dan bergetar semakin kencang.

"Tenang, kau aman." Siwon mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Kau aman." Bisiknya di telinga Kyuhyun. Dan sepertinya upaya Siwon menenangkannya berhasil dan tubuh Kyuhyun mulai berhenti bergetar.

Siwon terdiam memikirkan apa yang selanjutnya harus ia lakukan. Sebenarnya ia ingin langsung mengajukan pertanyaan untuk mulai mengobservasi Kyuhyun, tapi ia teringat saran pamannya untuk memulai pendekatan terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin membuat Kyuhyun memercayainya, yang dengan begitu akan lebih mudah bagi Siwon untuk maju ke tahap selanjutnya.

"Apa kabarmu hari ini? Kau tampak baik. Nah, apa kau mau pergi ke taman lagi nanti untuk melihat kelinci?"

"Ne." Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Pergi sendiri atau bersamaku?"

"Kau."

_Hm, apa lagi ya?_. Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, "Kata ibuku, memeluk seseorang itu dapat meningkatkan kebahagiaan seseorang. Apa sekarang kau merasakannya?"

"Au dak bahagia." Kyuhyun merengut. Siwon membulatkan bibirnya, "Ah, kenapaaa? Tapi ibuku bilang begitu loh, masa kau tidak bertambah bahagia?"

"Hiks.. au dak bahagia. Ibuuu..." Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menangis membuat Siwon bingung. Tangisannya semakin kencang dan ia menangis sambil memanggil ibu.

_Yah, aku salah bicara. _Siwon menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan menangis lagi." Siwon mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang tumbuh memanjang hingga bahunya. "Rambutmu indah, tapi sayang sudah terlalu panjang. Kapan-kapan kau harus memotongnya, ya?" Siwon pun berusaha untuk mengalihkan topiknya.

"Dak mau."

"Loh, kenapa tidak? Ah, kau pasti belum pernah mendengar cerita tentang seekor kelinci berbulu panjang ya?"

Kyuhyun menelengkan kepalanya, "Ung?". Untuk sejenak tangisannya berhenti.

Siwon mulai bercerita, "Dahulu kala, ada seekor kelinci putih besar berbulu putih yang sangat lucu. Bulunya lebat dan panjang, banyak diantara kelinci lain iri padanya. Kelinci itu tidak pernah memotong bulunya, sampai-sampai bulunya tumbuh panjang hingga mencapai tanah, seperti gaun pengantin wanita. Lalu ada seekor kelinci tua yang sering merasa kesal pada si kelinci putih itu, karena bulunya yang panjang sering menghalangi jalannya dan membuatnya tersandung.

"Suatu hari, si kelinci tua menyuruh si kelinci putih untuk memotong bulunya. Tapi si kelinci putih menolak. Karena kesal, si kelinci tua pergi mengembara ke utara dan memanggil sekawanan kutu yang diajaknya pulang untuk membuat si kelinci putih memotong bulunya. Kutu-kutu itu naik ke tubuh si kelinci putih, dan mereka merasa sangat betah hidup di sana karena bulunya lebat dan hangat. Si kelinci putih merasakan gatal yang luar biasa dan karena tidak tahan lagi akhirnya ia memotong bulunya."

Siwon menarik napas, dalam hati ia terkikik geli karena harus mengarang cerita konyol seperti itu. Siwon berbicara lagi dengan nada lucu, "Kau tidak mau kan seperti kelinci itu, kepala dihuni banyak kutu dan kau merasa sangat gatal karenanya?"

Kyuhyun akhirnya tersenyum, "Dak!"

"Bagus. Kau harus memotongnya nanti, oke?"

Tepat saat Siwon selesai bicara, pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria dengan jas putih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sedang apa kau berada di dalam kamar pasien malam-malam begini?" Suara pria itu dingin dan berwibawa. Siwon menunduk memberi salam pada pria yang rambutnya di cat dengan warna kuning menyala itu.

"Perawat baru, eh?" tanya pria berjas putih itu lagi. Siwon mengangguk, "Ya."

"Baiklah, kau bisa keluar sekarang. Aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan malam." Katanya sambil menunjuk pintu tempatnya masuk tadi. Siwon mengangguk sekali lagi dan berdiri, namun tangannya ditarik kencang oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pergi!" bisik Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Kita akan bertemu lagi besok."

Siwon berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. Ia sempat mencuri pandang pada _name tag _dokter yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelum ini. Kim David namanya.

**.**

**.**

**WonKyu**

**.**

**.**

Siwon sedang duduk duduk santai di ruang administrasi bersama rekan-rekan kerjannya sambil menonton televisi. Mereka berbincang-bincang sambil memakan camilan yang dibawa salah satu perawat.

Siwon menyikut lengan seorang perawat wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Nene," panggil Siwon. Perawat itu menoleh, "Apa?"

Siwon melihat sekeliling, tidak ada yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. "Di sini ada dokter yang namanya Kim David ya?"

Perawat bernama Nene itu menoleh, "Ada. Kim David itu dokter jaga di sini, shift kerjanya selalu malam hari. Dia sudah bekerja di rumah sakit ini lumayan lama." Siwon mengangguk sambil ber oh ria.

"Tapi kelihatannya dia masih muda," kata Siwon. Perawat Nene mengiyakan, "Usianya baru tiga puluh. Aah sudah muda, dia juga sangat tampan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Siwon mengernyit, "Mana kutahu. Tapi menurutku rambut kuning menyalanya itu norak sekali." Perawat Nene pun mendengus mendengarnya, "Dasar tidak tahu tren!"

Siwon hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Ia melirik perawat pria di sebelah kirinya. "Hey," panggil Siwon, perawat itu menoleh. "Apa tidak ada yang perlu kita kerjakan lagi malam ini?" Si perawat menggeleng, "Sementara ini tidak ada. Kita punya waktu istirahat satu jam."

Acara televisi yang sedang mereka tonton sangat membosankan maka Siwon menyingkir dari keramaian menuju bangku pajang di sudut ruangan. Siwon mengambil posisi berbaring menelungkup di atas bangku. Awalnya ia hanya berniat untuk tidur-tiduran, tapi lama kelamaan ia jatuh tertidur sungguhan.

**.**

**.**

**WonKyu**

**.**

**.**

Siwon terbangun dari tidurnya karena guncangan hebat yang datang pada pundaknya. Dengan malas ia membuka sedikit matanya.

"Ayo cepat bangun, Siwon!"

"Ungggh," Siwon menggeliat, merasa malas untuk bangun.

"Ish, pemalas! Cepat bangun dan bantu aku!" Akhirnya mau tak mau Siwon bangun dan mengucek matanya, mendapati Perawat Jean di hadapannya.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" tanya Siwon sambil bangkit dan merapikan bajunya yang tersingkap. Perawat Jean melirik arloji di tangan kirinya, "Pukul dua pagi. Ayo cepat!"

Siwon berlari di koridor dengan tangan di tarik oleh Perawat Jean menuju lantai tiga. Siwon masih setengah sadar di belakangnya bertanya, "Memang siapa lagi yang mengacau malam-malam begini?"

Perawat Jean menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Itu tuh, si penghuni kamar 105." Siwon melotot, "Heee, kenapa lagi dia?" Itu sebuah pertanyaan yang rasanya tak perlu Perawat Jean jawab.

Ketika sampai di lantai tiga, di depan kamar 105, ada beberapa orang perawat yang sedang berkumpul. Perawat Jean segera mendekati mereka.

"Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Perawat Jean pada perawat yang sedang berkumpul itu. Seorang perawat pria berambut hitam dengan wajah yang mirip salah satu pelawak terkenal menjawab, "Tadi Trianna terkena lemparan pecahan kaca pada dahinya dan berdarah cukup banyak, tapi dia sudah dibawa ke bawah untuk diobati."

Perawat Jean melirik yang lain, "Lalu keadaan Kyuhyun?"

Seorang perawat pria lain yang tubuhnya sangat jangkung, mungkin tingginya sekitar 190cm, menjawab "Masih belum terkendali, tapi tangan dan kakinya sudah kami rantai."

Perawat Jean mengangguk dan menarik Siwon agar mengikutinya, "Baiklah. Biar kami urus sisanya."

Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar bersama Jean. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang menggeliat-geliat di atas kasur, berusaha melepaskan diri dari rantai yang mengikatnya.

"Nah, tolong bantu aku untuk memegangi tangan sebelah kanannya agar diam. Aku akan menyiapkan obat penenang."

Siwon berjalan menuju Kyuhyun. Pasiennya itu terlihat begitu kacau, matanya merah dan liar, wajahnya dibanjiri keringat, dan sebagian rambut menutupi wajahnya. Siwon memegangi tangan kanannya dengan susah payah.

"LEPAS!" Kyuhyun berteriak padanya. Siwon diam saja.

"BAJINGAN KAU! LEPAS!" Kyuhyun berteriak lagi, tapi sekarang dia meludahi Siwon. Siwon jadi kaget.

"Pegang yang benar!" Perawat Jean berdiri di sampingnya dengan memegang sebuah alat suntik di tangannya. Siwon kembali fokus bekerja, tak lama Perawat Jean menyuntikkan obat penenangnya. Setelah selesai mereka mundur dan melihat reaksi obatnya.

Kyuhyun masih berteriak-teriak namun dengan suara yang melemah. Rontaannya juga mulai melemah. Saat obatnya mulai bereaksi penuh Kyuhyun terdiam dan tampak sangat kelelahan, dan anehnya dia malah menangis tersedu-sedu.

Perawat Jean melangkah menghampiri sebuah laci kecil yang diletakkan di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. "Pasti ia menyimpan sesuatu di sini. Siwon, coba kau periksa saku di bajunya! Siapa tahu dia menyimpan benda aneh juga di sana."

Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun sesuai instruksi Jean dan mulai meraba saku celana rumah sakit dan saku bajunya. Dan ia menemukan sesuatu yang mengilap di sana. "Noona, coba lihat," Siwon mengangkat apa yang ditemukannya pada Jean. "Aku menemukan pecahan kaca."

Jean mengangguk, "Bagus. Sekarang giliranku untuk menge-AAAAHH!"

Siwon melompat kaget karena teriakan Jean yang tiba-tiba. "Ada apa?" Siwon bertanya dengan suara khawatir.

Perawat Jean berbalik menghadap Siwon dan memegang sesuatu di tangannya. "Well, aku menemukan sebuah belati kecil penuh darah segar. Aku berteriak karena kaget."

Siwon mengambil belati dari tangan Perawat Jean dan mengamatinya. "Kenapa bisa ada belati penuh darah di sini? Aneh." Perawat Jean mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Aku sendiri bingung dari mana Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan benda-benda yang seharusnya tak ia miliki, seperti pecahan kaca dan belati itu."

"Padahal benda itu bisa menyakitinya, ya" komentar Siwon. Perawat Jean mengibaskan tangannya, "Yah, memangnya dia peduli? Dia kan gila."

"Sebaiknya kita amankan belatinya." Usul Siwon. Perawat Jean mencari perban dalam kotak obat yang dibawanya dan wanita itu membalut belatinya. "Coba periksa Kyuhyun, siapa tahu ia melukai dirinya sendiri dengan belati itu."

Siwon memeriksa tubuh Kyuhyun, menyingkap baju di tempat-tempat yang ada kemungkinan di lukai Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak menemukan apa-apa kecuali lecet yang mengeluarkan darah di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya juga sebuah luka cakaran bahu.

"Tidak ada luka yang disebabkan belati itu. Tapi ada beberapa luka yang harus aku obati. Mungkin Noona bisa kembali duluan, aku akan menanganinya dulu."

Perawat Jean menyerahkan kotak obatnya pada Siwon. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku turun duluan."

Siwon membuka kotak obat dan mencari alkohol untuk membersihkan lukanya. Sesekali ia melirik wajah Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat begitu lelah dan tersiksa, sangat berbeda dari Kyuhyun yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu dilihatnya.

Siwon menangani lukanya dengan cepat. Setelah selesai ia bergegas untuk kembali ke ruang perawat. Namun sebelum menutup pintu di belakang punggungnya, Siwon melirik Kyuhyun lagi. Masih merasa aneh dengan kehadiran belati itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: **Helloooo everybody~ I'm back with chapter 2! Hohoho, hayooo siapa yang nungguin ff ini? Gak ada? Yaah nggak apa-apa deh U,U)a Buat yang kemarin minta update kilat, maaf ya saya nggak bisa penuhi karena minggu kemarin saya lagi sibuk di sekolah dan lagi nggak mood.

Gimana nih ceritanya? Masih kurang gereget ya? :v atau masih kurang panjang? hehehe. Yang di chapter kemarin pada bingung sama umur Kyuhyun, sekarang udah pada ngerti belum? Kemarin emang salah saya sih agak-agak rancu gitu penjelasannya. Maaf ya kalau kemarin kalian bingung, saya nggak edit lagi soalnya XD. **Intinya Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit itu tiga tahun lalu. Sedangkan dulu ibunya juga dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama.**Nah gitu~

Ayoo pada tulis review biar saya tahu gimana tanggapan kalian~ Kalau ada yang mau menumpahkan keluh kesah atau hal lain karena fanfic ini juga boleh. Kita bertemu lagi di kesempatan selanjutnya!~

_**Salam,**_

_**The Bloody Phoenix**_


	4. Chapter 3: Dua David

**No Lies © The Bloody Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: The Characters in this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their **

**family and them self.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and other supported casts.**

**Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery**

**Rated: PG-15**

**Warning: Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, a story from a beginner author, an absurd plot, full of gajeness, typo(s).**

**Summary: Siwon, seorang mahasiswa yang bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa harus menghadapi seorang pasien 'spesial'. Kelak, berkat kelembutan hati Siwon, seseorang akan berubah karenanya.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**EXTRA: Penjelasan mengenai usia Kyuhyun dalam ff ini akan dijelaskan di kolom A/N nanti!**

**. . .**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Dua David**

_**(Siwon's POV)**_

Handphoneku berbunyi terus sejak semenit yang lalu.

Dengan berat, aku membuka mata. Meraih ke sembarang arah untuk mengambil handphone dan aku mendapatkannya di sudut meja, telah berpindah jauh dari posisi semula di dekat kepalaku. Ternyata handphoneku berbunyi karena alarm yang aku nyalakan tadi malam.

Pukul 06:15 pagi. Waktunya untuk pulang.

Sejujurnya, mata ini masih terasa sangat berat. Tidur pukul empat dan harus bangun pukul enam. Rasanya ada lem yang membuat mata ini sulit terbuka dengan benar.

Aku mengambil buku-buku milikku yang berserakan di atas meja dan memasukannya ke dalam tas, meraih minuman isotonik yang tersisa setengah dan menenggak habis isinya. Ruangan perawat ini sepi, entah kemana perginya rekan-rekanku semua. Mungkin mereka tidur di tempat lain atau sudah bangun dan kembali bekerja.

Setelah mencuci muka di kamar mandi, aku turun ke lantai dasar dan menemui seorang petugas administrasi karyawan. Aku menyerahkan kartu perawatku untuk didata bahwa aku sudah menyelesaikan shift malam. Ketika dia mengembalikan kartu padaku, aku tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat beristirahat, kawan." Si petugas tersenyum padaku.

"Terima kasih. Kau dapat dua shift hari ini?" jawabku.

Dia mengangkat bahu, "Yep. Dua shift yang melelahkan."

Aku mengepalkan tangan dan mengangkatnya, "Bersemangatlah, sobat!" Aku mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya dan berbisik, "Tentunya kau akan mendapatkan gaji tambahan, benar?"

Si petugas yang lebih tua dariku itu memukul kepalaku. "Sudah, pulang sana, bocah tengik," katanya dengan nada bercanda. Aku pun pergi setelah melambaikan tangan padanya.

Saat sedang menunggu datangnya bis di halte, aku melihat Dokter David keluar dari gedung rumah sakit dan menghilang bersama taksi yang ditumpanginya.

**.**

**.**

**WonKyu**

**.**

**.**

Pada pukul sepuluh aku pergi ke kampus. Hari ini ada kelas yang harus aku hadiri karena dosennya akan mengadakan kuis. Kelas dimulai pukul setengah dua belas, jadi aku masih memiliki waktu untuk kembali mempelajari materi.

Kafetaria kampus sedang sepi karena belum waktunya makan siang. Aku duduk di kursi yang ada di deretan sebelah kiri kafetaria, kawasan kafetaria outdoor. Iseng, aku mencoba untuk browsing dan mencari berita-berita _random_. Lalu aku ingat si dokter Kim David, dan mencoba mencarinya di _search engine website_.

'Kim David's profile'

Aku melihat banyak sekali hasil pencarian yang bermunculan dari _keyword _yang aku masukkan. Tapi saking banyaknya, aku hanya melihat-lihat beberapa laman saja. Diantaranya laman tentang profil Kim David, seorang penyanyi internasional era 90'an; lalu Kim David sang aktor yang berlaga di beberapa film terkenal (dan aku pernah menonton beberapa diantaranya); dan Kim David yang profilnya muncul di laman sebuah jejaring sosial.

Tidak ada satu pun yang menunjukkan profil si dokter Kim David yang kumaksud. Mungkin _belum_ sempat kutemukan. Yah, lagi pula siapa dia? Memangnya dia orang terkenal? Aku merasa geli dengan pemikiran itu.

"Siwon!"

Seseorang memanggilku dari kejauhan. Itu salah satu temanku di kampus. Ini berarti sudah saatnya untuk masuk kelas.

**.**

**.**

**WonKyu**

**.**

**.**

_**(Normal POV)**_

Siwon kembali mendapat shift kerja di rumah sakit pada malam hari, tetapi dia datang satu jam lebih awal dari jadwal yang seharusnya. Ia berniat untuk mengajak Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan keluar.

Kyuhyun sudah dilepaskan dari ikatan yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya dan keadaannya juga cukup tenang untuk diajak berkomunikasi setelah kejadian dini hari tadi. Siwon membawa Kyuhyun keluar tanpa kesulitan.

"Kau mau melihat kelinci lagi hari ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya. Klinci yang banyak."

Mereka berjalan-jalan di taman dengan Kyuhyun yang menaiki kursi roda dan Siwon yang mendorongnya. Mereka berkeliling untuk mencari kelinci, tapi kelinci-kelinci itu tidak terlihat dimana pun.

"Kemana ya mereka semua?" Siwon mengedarkan pandangan. Kyuhyun cemberut karena kesal tidak bisa melihat kelinci-kelinci itu. Siwon yang menyadari kekesalannya mencoba menghibur Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin mereka sedang pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk makan malam, jadi jangan bersedih seperti itu!" Siwon berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun, "lebih baik kita kembali ke dalam saja, ya? Kita bisa melihat mereka lagi besok."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, maka Siwon mengartikannya sebagai 'ya'. Siwon memutar kursi roda yang dinaiki Kyuhyun dan kembali ke dalam gedung rumah sakit.

.

Siwon melaksanakan tugas rutinnya malam ini: mengantarkan makan malam ke setiap kamar pasien, membantu perawat lain mengerjakan tugasnya, dan membantu para administrator untuk menyusun data.

Malam ini Siwon mendapat tugas untuk mengantarkan makanan di lantai 4. Ia harus naik ke lantai 4 melalui tangga karena lift sedang diperbaiki. Siwon harus 'berolahraga' sambil mendorong _trolly _makanan.

Saat ia berjalan di tangga di lantai tiga menuju lantai dua, Siwon berpapasan dengan dokter David. Siwon tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya, dan dokter David tersenyum sekilas lalu kembali berjalan.

"I wonder what he'll do right now,"Siwon bergumam. Awalnya ia akan mencoba untuk tidak peduli, karena tentu saja dokter David akan melakukan pekerjaannya malam ini. Tentu saja. Tapi rasa penasaran membuatnya mengikuti dokter David dari belakang secara diam-diam.

Siwon menyimpan _trolly _makanan yang sudah kosong di depan pintu gudang lantai tiga, kemudian Siwon mulai berjalan mengikuti dokter David. Ia mengintip ke dalam kamar setiap kamar pasien yang dimasuki oleh dokter itu.

Ketika akhirnya David masuk ke dalam kamar nomor 105, kamar Kyuhyun, Siwon semakin penasaran. Apa yang akan terjadi kira-kira setelah ini? Kemarin saat dokter itu datang untuk memeriksa Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terlihat ketakutan. Dan setelahnya, Kyuhyun mengamuk. Jujur saja, Siwon merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dokter itu.

Siwon mengintip melalui jendela kecil pada pintu kamar. Ia bisa melihat dokter Kim David sedang duduk di tepi kasur Kyuhyun. Tetapi dari luar Siwon tidak bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun karena terhalangi oleh tubuh dokter itu.

Siwon melihat David mengeluarkan peralatan dokternya dari dalam tas dan mulai memeriksa Kyuhyun. Setelah selesai dan merapikan kembali peralatannya, David menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya sehingga Siwon bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Tampaknya David sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun karena kelihatannya Kyuhyun mendengarkannya dengan saksama.

Tak lama kemudian David bangun, tetapi kemudian dia membungkuk di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukannya. Setelah itu David berjalan pergi sambil menenteng tas kerja di tangannya. Cepat-cepat Siwon menyingkir sebelum tertangkap basah sedang mengintip.

Setelah memastikan bahwa dokter David sudah pergi, Siwon memutuskan untuk kembali ke lantai dasar untuk menyimpan _trolly _makanan dan kembali lagi ke sini untuk menengok Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**WonKyu**

**.**

**.**

Siwon baru bisa kembali ke lantai tiga untuk menengok Kyuhyun pada pukul sembilan malam. Lagi-lagi ia dihadang oleh tugas-tugas untuk membantu perawat lain menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Untung lah kali ini ia bisa medapatkan waktu istirahat.

Siwon naik ke lantai tiga sambil bersiul sepanjang jalan. Koridor latai tiga sepi sekali malam ini, dan seorang penjaga yang bertugas di willayah lantai tiga tampak sedang tertidur di meja kerjanya. Siwon menggeleng melihatnya, ada-ada saja petugas itu. Bagaimana kalau seandainya ada pasien yang melarikan diri sementara ia sedang tertidur seperti itu? Bisa gawat, bukan?

Siwon melihat kamar bernomor 105 dari ujung matanya. Ia mengecek apakah ada orang lain di dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Dan ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana selain Kyuhyun. Siwon pun langsung saja mengetuk pintu dan masuk.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun sedang duduk bersandar di kasurnya, kepalanya yang sedang tertunduk langsung tegak begitu mendengar suara Siwon. Siwon tersenyum padanya dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Siwon menarik kursi dari sudut ruangan dan meletakannya di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menatap Siwon bingung dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau sedang apa, eoh?" Siwon bertanya karena tadi Kyuhyun tampak asik memainkan benang-benang berwarna warni di tangannya.

"Dak ada." Kyuhyun kembali memainkan benang-benang di tangannya. Melilitnya satu sama lain, lalu melepasnya lagi, membuat simpul-simpul dengan benang berwarna biru dan putih, kemudian melepaskannya lagi. Dan begitu seterusnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benang-benang itu?" tanya Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar kemudian menggeleng. "Mungkin kau bisa menggunakannya untuk merajut sesuatu. Kelihatannya kau punya cukup banyak benang. Apa kau bisa merajut?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu-ragu. Siwon tersenyum melihatnya, "Kau mau tidak merajutkan aku sesuatu? Sebuah topi misalnya?" Siwon bertanya iseng, tetapi Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan. Siwon mengacak puncak kepala Kyuhyun gemas.

Mereka berdua diam sesaat. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bicara, "Apa kau punya ketakutan?"

"Eh? Umm ketakutan ya? Tentu saja aku punya." Siwon mengetuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknya pada dagu. "Aku takut pada ketinggian. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, raut wajahnya tampak bingung dan ada sedikit ekspresi depresi disana. Siwon menatapnya dengan kekhawatiran layaknya seorang dokter pada pasiennya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Jemari Kyuhyun bergerak menuju rambutnya, menarik-nariknya kalut. "Ya," cicit Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Baru saja Siwon akan bertanya lebih jauh pada Kyuhyun, seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kim David.

**.**

**.**

**WonKyu**

**.**

**.**

Siwon masih tidak bisa menghilangkan tatapan sedih dan takut Kyuhyun dari kepalanya. Siwon meninggalkannya di bawah pengawasan dokter David tadi karena dokter itu akan kembali memeriksa Kyuhyun. Mau tak mau Siwon keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan membiarkan dokter muda itu melaksanakan tugasnya.

Siwon sedang serius-seriusnya melamun ketika seseorang datang mengacaukannya. "Yo! Melamun saja kerjaanmu malam ini." Perawat Jean dan seorang perawat lain yang Siwon ketahui namanya adalah Hongbin duduk di sebelahnya di dalam ruang perawat itu.

"Kau mau kopi?" Perawat Hongbin menyodorkan sekaleng kopi dingin pada Siwon yang segera diterimanya dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih," kata Siwon. Perawat paruh waktu itu membuka penutup kalengnya dan meminum kopinya, "Kalian dari mana saja baru terlihat batang hidungnya sekarang?"

Perawat Jean mengangkat bahunya dan menyandarkan tubuh pada punggung kursi, "Tadi kami berdua mendapat tugas untuk mengurus pasien baru yang datang hari ini, bukan begitu Hongbin?" Hongbin mengangguk, "Ya."

"Oh ya Siwon," Hongbin bersuara, "Tadi aku bertemu dengan dokter Lee. Ia memintamu untuk pergi rapat bersamanya besok pagi karena asistennya tidak bisa hadir."

Siwon melotot terkejut dan menyemburkan kopi yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya, "Heee? Aku? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

Hongbin menyahut, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi tenang saja, Jean _sunbae _juga akan ikut menghadiri rapat." Siwon bertanya lagi, "Baiklah. Pukul berapa rapat dimulai?"

"Pukul sembilan di ruang _meeting _lantai lima," jawab Jean.

"Okay," Siwon melirik jam tangannya. "Wah sudah hampir tengah malam, aku harus segera pulang. Ada tugas kuliah yang harus kukerjakan." Siwon bangkit dan membereskan barang yang dibawanya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, Siwon pun berpamitan pada dua rekan kerjanya itu.

"Sampai jumpa besok!" Jean dan Hongbin melambaikan tangannya pada Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**WonKyu**

**.**

**.**

Hari berikutnya datang begitu cepat. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi dan Siwon masih terlelap di atas kasur. Semalaman ia mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya dan ia jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

Pagi ini sang paman datang berkunjung ke rumah pemuda itu, berniat untuk mengecek apakah keponakannya itu hidup dengan baik beberapa hari terakhir ini. Kebetulan sang paman memiliki duplikat kunci rumah Siwon yang diberikan pemuda itu ketika pertama kali pindah ke rumah ini.

Sang paman menenteng tas plastik berisi macam-macam makanan sehat untuk Siwon. Setelah ia memasukkan wadah-wadah makanan ke dalam kulkas milik Siwon, sang paman pergi berkeliling untuk mencari sosok pemuda itu dan ia menemukannya masih tertelungkup di atas kasur.

Pria paruh baya dari keluarga Cha itu menyingkapkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Siwon dan menepuk pundaknya. "Yah, Siwon-ah, bangun!" Siwon hanya menggeliat karena merasa terusik, kemudian ia tertidur lagi dengan tenang.

"Yah, kau tidak pergi kuliah hari ini?" Paman Cha lagi-lagi menepuk pundak Siwon dengan sedikit lebih kencang. Siwon membuka sebelah matanya malas dan melirik siapa yang telah berani mengganggu tidunya.

"Tidak ada kelas hari ini.." Jawab Siwon dengan suara mengantuk dan malas, kemudian ia mencoba menutup matanya lagi sebelum akhirnya Paman Cha kembali bertanya, "Kalau begitu apa kau tidak bekerja hari ini?"

Siwon menggeleng sebagai jawaban dan mengibaskan tangan untuk menyingkirkan tangan sang paman dari pundaknya. "Tidak. Aku tidak kerja, hanya harus pergi rapat," sahut Siwon setengah sadar.

Rapat ya?

Hmmm..

"RAPAAAT?!" Siwon terlonjak dari tidurnya dengan mata membelalak. Tubuhnya langsung duduk tegak di atas kasur. Ia melihat sang paman sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Paman, pukul berapa sekarang?" tanya Siwon dengan wajahnya yang kaget tapi masih mengantuk. Pamannya itu melihat jam yang melilit di tangan kirinya. "Pukul delapan lebih lima menit."

Siwon langsung melompaat dari atas kasur. "Oh tidak! Aku bisa terlambat!" Siwon langsung menyambar handuk yang ia sampirkan di kursi meja belajarnya dan bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. Siwon melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu kamar mandi, "Terima kasih sudah membangunkan aku, Paman!"

**.**

**.**

**WonKyu**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih beberapa menit saat akhirnya Siwon tiba di ruang _meeting _rumah sakit. Rapat sudah dimulai dan semua orang tampak sedang serius memerhatikan pembicara yang sedang memimpin rapat. Siwon mencari keberadaan Dokter Lee dan Perawat Jean dan akhirnya ia menemukan mereka, duduk di barisan ke dua sebelah kiri di ruangan itu.

Siwon berjalan tanpa suara menuju kursi kosong di samping Dokter Lee. Dokter wanita paruh baya itu menyadari kehadiran Siwon. "Kau terlambat, Perawat Choi," kata Dokter Lee. Siwon membungkukkan tubuhnya dan meminta maaf.

Perawat Jean meyikut lengannya dari samping. "Yo!" Perawat yang usianya lebih tua dari Siwon itu berbisik, "Kenapa datang terlambat?"

Siwon meringis, "Aku terlambat bangun." Perawat Jean membulatkan mulutnya sambil mengangguk. Siwon mencoba menyesuaikan dirinya dengan topik yang sedang disampaikan. Di podium, berdiri Dokter David yang sedang berbicara.

Eh, tapi benarkah itu Kim David? Rambutnya tampak berbeda hari ini, warnanya sudah tidak kuning menyala lagi melainkan warna cokelat karamel yang lembut. Ia tampak normal jika seperti itu, pikir Siwon. Dan lagi, cepat sekali dokter itu mengganti warna rambutnya padahal semalam masih berwarna kuning. Hebat sekali karena ternyata dia masih memiliki waktu untuk memerhatikan penampilannya.

Rapat sudah berjalan separuhnya ketika moderator mengambil alih jalannya rapat itu. "Setelah ini ada pembicara kedua yang akan mengisi rapat kali ini, tapi tampaknya beliau belum datang." Seorang operator menghampiri si moderator dan berbisik, setelahnya si moderator mengangguk dan kembali berbicara. "Ah, kabar baik karena ternyata pembicara selanjutnya sudah datang."

Lalu seseorang berkemeja kotak-kotak dan berjas putih naik ke atas podium, rambut kuningnya menyala dan menyilaukan. Eh, itu kan Kim David?

"Selamat pagi, rekan-rekan. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan saya. Baiklah, kali ini saya akan membahas perihal kesehatan pasien secara umum dari pemantauan selama sebulan terakhir oleh tim medis."

Semua orang tampak biasa saja, tidak ada yang terlihat bingung. Siwon melirik Dokter Lee yang duduk di sebelah kirinya dan Perawat Jean di sebelah kanan, mereka juga tampak biasa saja. Maka Siwon memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Jean.

"Noona," Siwon berbisik, "Yang sedang berdiri di podium itu Kim David ya?" Jean mengangguk mengiyakan.

Siwon menunjuk ke arah seorang dokter berambut cokelat yang duduk di barisan terdepan yang sebelumnya menjadi pembicara. "Jadi apa yang tadi itu kembarannya Dokter David?"

Jean mengangguk lagi, "Ya. Itu Steven, atau kami biasa memanggilnya Steve, saudara kembar David. Dia dari divisi keamanan rumah sakit."

Siwon mengangguk. Akhirnya sekarang ia mengerti kenapa 'David' yang satu itu kelihatan normal, karena ternyata ia adalah orang lain yang berwajah sama dengan dokter berambut kuning itu.

Rapat berjalan dengan cepat. Rapat kali ini membahas banyak hal, dan Siwon mencatat semuanya di buku _notes_ kecil yang selalu dibawanya. Saat berjalan keluar dari ruang _meeting _bersama Dokter Lee, mereka berpapasan dengan dokter Kim David dan Steve.

"Selamat pagi, Dokter Lee," sapa David dan Steve bersamaan. Dokter Lee balas menyapa mereka, "Selamat pagi juga Dokter David, Steve."

Steve menatap pada Siwon. "Selamat pagi," sapanya sambil tersenyum ramah, David hanya tersenyum singkat padanya. "Selamat pagi."

Sekilas wajah David dan Steve tampak sangat mirip. Hampir tidak ada yang membedakan wajah keduanya kecuali mata Steve yang sedikit lebih sipit dari David. Perbedaan paling mencolok di antara mereka mungkin warna rambutnya, oh dan mungkin juga dari sifatnya karena sepertinya Steve sangat ramah dan baik, berbanding terbalik dari David yang terlihat dingin dan kaku.

"Kami pergi dulu, Dokter Lee," kata David. Dokter Lee tersenyum pada mereka berdua, "Silahkan. Semoga pekerjaan kalian berjalan dengan baik hari ini."

"Terima kasih." David dan Steve pun menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Dokter Lee beralih menatap Siwon, "Kau mau ikut ke ruanganku? Kita bisa berbincang sebentar sebelum kembali bekerja."

Siwon mengangguk, "Ya, tentu." Siwon menjawab dengan sopan. Saat hampir sampai ke ruangan Dokter Lee, seorang perawat memanggil Siwon dari belakang.

"Ada apa, Nam _sunbae_?" tanya Siwon begitu perawat itu tiba di hadapannya.

"Ah, selamat pagi Dokter Lee," perawat itu mengangguk pada Dokter Lee, kemudian perhatiannya kembali pada Siwon. "Ini. Aku menemukan sesuatu saat membersihkan kamar 105. Mungkin ini milikmu yang tak sengaja tertinggal, mengingat kau sering mengunjunginya."

Siwon menerima benda yang disodorkan perawat itu. Tiga buah butir batu putih berukuran sedang dengan permukaan kasar dan tajam berpindah ke tangannya. Batu itu tampak cantik, dari permukaannya sepertinya itu batu dari pecahan batu karang.

"Batu ini bukan milikku. Tapi terima kasih, aku akan bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Mungkin ini memang miliknya."

Perawat itu akhirnya undur diri. Siwon mengamati batu-batu di tangannya. Pecahan batu karang? Dari mana Kyuhyun mendapatkannya?

"Perawat Choi? Ayo masuk ke ruanganku."

Siwon tersadar dari pikirannya akan batu itu. "Ah, baiklah." Siwon pun mengikuti Dokter Lee masuk ke ruangannya.

Lagi.

Satu benda lagi yang tak seharusnya dimiliki Kyuhyun ditemukan di kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 4: Tamu

**No Lies © The Bloody Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: The Characters in this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their **

**family and them self.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and other supported casts.**

**Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: PG-15**

**Warning: Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, a story from a beginner author, an absurd plot, full of gajeness, typo(s).**

**Summary: Siwon, seorang mahasiswa yang bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa harus menghadapi seorang pasien 'spesial'. Kelak, berkat kelembutan hati Siwon, seseorang akan berubah karenanya.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**EXTRA: Penjelasan mengenai usia Kyuhyun dalam ff ini akan dijelaskan di kolom A/N nanti!**

**. . .**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Tamu**

**Pagi hari sebelum rapat umum RSJ**

Beberapa menit lagi sebelum rapat umum bulanan RSJ _ dimulai. **Steve **berjalan mondar-mandir dengan tak sabar di pintu masuk rumah sakit, menunggu seseorang sejak tadi. David, saudara kembarnya yang juga bekerja sebagai dokter di rumah sakit ini, belum juga tampak batang hidungnya. Sudah sejak tadi Steve berusaha menghubungi David, tetapi teleponnya tidak diangkat juga.

"Oh come on, Dave," Steve masih terus berusaha utuk menghubunginya. Setelah percobaan yang kelima belas kalinya pagi ini, akhirnya Dave mengangkat teleponnya.

"Dave, kau masih di rumah? Kenapa belum sampai?" Steve bertanya langsung sebelum Dave sempat mengucapkan sesuatu.

David, yang saat ini masih berbaring di atas kasurnya yang nyaman, menjawab dengan malas. "Ya. Steve, bisakah aku tidak datang saja hari ini? Rasanya aku tidak enak badan."

Steve menggerutu dalam sambungan teleponnya, "Tapi Dave, kau mendapat tugas presentasi bukan? Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu!"

David menguap sambil mulai berajak dari tempat tidurnya, "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan pergi rapat. Mungkin aku akan terlambat, ada beberapa berkas yang perlu kususun ulang."

Steve mengangguk walau David tak mungkin melihatnnya, "Oke. Kalau begitu aku tutup teleponnya."

"Ya," sahut David dari line seberang.

Steve menghela napas dan berjalan menuju ruang _meeting _di lantai lima.

**.**

**.**

**WonKyu**

**.**

**.**

David melangkah cepat di koridor rumah sakit menuju ruang meeting. Ia datang terlambat, pukul sepuluh ia baru saja tiba. Ada beberapa berkas yang perlu ia siapkan dan ternyata membutuhkan cukup banyak waktu untuk menyusunnya.

Saat memasuki ruang _meeting_, sudah tiba saatnya untuk ia naik ke atas podium. Setelah moderator memersilahkannya untuk naik, David membungkukkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu pada hadirin dan meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya.

"Selamat pagi, rekan-rekan. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan saya. Baiklah, kali ini saya akan membahas perihal kesehatan pasien secara umum dari pemantauan selama sebulan terakhir oleh tim medis." David pun membuka berkas laporan di tangannya dan mulai menyampaikan isinya.

Tiga puluh lima menit kemudian sesi presentasi David selesai dan dilanjutkan oleh pemateri lain. David duduk di kursi kosong yang telah disediakan di barisan terdepan, tepat di samping kursi yang ditempati Steve. David menghabiskan sisa waktu rapat itu dengan melamun.

**.**

**.**

**WonKyu**

**.**

**.**

David keluar dari ruang _meeting _bersama-sama dengan Steve. Sejak pertama kali keluar, Steve sudah menanyai David macam-macam.

"Kenapa kau datang terlambat? Kau kan sudah janji untuk menjemputku!" tanya Steve.

David menjawab, "Maaf Steve, aku begitu kelelahan dan sedikit tak enak badan jadi aku bangun terlambat." Steve dan David tinggal terpisah, David tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumah sakit dan Steve masih tinggal bersama kedua orang tua mereka.

Saat berbelok di koridor 1, David dan Steve berpapasan dengan Dokter Lee dan seorang perawat yang pernah bertemu dengan David beberapa kali.

"Selamat pagi, Dokter Lee," sapa si kembar.

"Selamat pagi Dokter David, Steve." Dokter Lee tersenyum pada mereka. Steve memerhatikan perawat yang baru dilihatnya.

"Selamat pagi," Steve menyapanya sambil tersenyum ramah. David hanya tersenyum singkat pada Siwon.

Siwon balas tersenyum, "Selamat pagi."

"Kami pergi dulu, Dokter Lee," kata David. Dokter Lee tersenyum pada mereka berdua, "Silahkan. Semoga pekerjaan kalian berjalan dengan baik hari ini."

David segera menarik tangan Steve untuk menjauh. Mereka berdua pergi ke taman di belakang gedung rumah sakit dan duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di bawah sebuah pohon yang teduh.

"Apa kau akan bekerja pagi ini?" Steve yang pertama kali buka suara. Pria dengan rambut karamel itu menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. David menatap serumpun bunga yang tumbuh tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak. Aku kan dokter jaga malam." David memutuskan untuk memetik bunga ungu kecil dari rumpun bunga yang ditatapnya. Steve menatap David khawatir.

"Coba lihat aku!" Steve memegang kedua sisi wajah David dan membuatnya menatap wajahnya. Steve memerhatikan wajah kembarannya itu dengan saksama. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi David.

"Nah, sepertinya kau demam. Tubuhmu panas dan matamu sangat merah. Kau mau aku belikan obat?"

David menyingkirkan tangan Steve dari dahinya, "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa minum obat di rumah."

Steve menghela napasnya dan menatap David dengan serius, "Sudah kubilang lebih baik kau berhenti saja jadi dokter jaga malam dan bekerjalah sebagai dokter jaga biasa. Kau selalu kurang istirahat padahal daya tahan tubuhmu tidak begitu bagus."

"Dan membiarkanmu berbuat sesukamu, begitu?" David membalas dengan suara pelan. Steve tergelak, lalu ia memeluk David. "Oh, Dave, apa kau cemburu?"

David mengernyit, "Cemburu apanya? Sudahlah, lupakan. Aku mau pulang." Saat David berdiri dari duduknya, Steve menarik tangan pria itu hingga terduduk kembali. "Sebentar," katanya sambil mencium pipi David, "Lekaslah sembuh saudaraku sayang."

David tersenyum, tetapi emosi yang muncul di wajahnya terlihat rumit. "_Jangan lagi, Steve,_" bisiknya di telinga Steve. Setelah itu David berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**WonKyu**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun duduk termenung di kamarnya hampir sepanjang hari. Dalam beberapa jam sekali perawat muncul di kamarnya untuk mengantarkan makanan atau untuk mengecek kondisinya. Di saat kondisi emosinya cukup stabil, para perawat biasanya memberi Kyuhyun benda-benda edukatif untuk menjaga agar Kyuhyun tidak kehilangan sisa-sisa kewarasannya. Atau terkadang para perawat memberi Kyuhyun benda-benda seperti benang wol dan jarum rajut karena mereka tahu Kyuhyun bisa merajut dan memiliki cukup kesadaran untuk tidak mempergunakan benangnya untuk mencelakakan diri sendiri.

Tapi saat Kyuhyun tidak melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan itu, ia selalu merasa cemas. Entah cemas karena ia memang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu atau cemas yang ditimbulkan otaknya yang tidak beres.

Setiap hari dan hampir setiap saat memori menyakitkan dari masa lalunya terus menerus berputar di kepalanya. Terkadang satu memori buruk dan memori buruk lainnya menyatu dan menciptakan sebuah memori baru yang bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang dapat ditanggungnya.

Ingatan akan ibu angkatnya yang selalu menyiksanya setiap hari, memukulinya dengan tongkat golf, melempar kepalanya dengan wajan panas, mengiris tangan Kyuhyun dengan pisau daging kalau Kyuhyun terlambat bangun setelah satu malam suntuk ia dipekerjakan paksa oleh ibunya di bar miliknya, dll. Ayah angkatnya lebih parah lagi, ia pernah mencoba membunuh Kyuhyun dengan cara menembak lehernya hanya karena Kyuhyun menghilangkan uang sebanyak 2 dollar ketika ia diperintahkan ayahnya untuk membeli bir. Untunglah ada seorang tetangga yang menolongnya setelah ia tertembak sehingga Kyuhyun masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang.

Ada beberapa orang yang mempu mengalihkan pikirannya dari memori itu, salah satunya adalah Siwon. Kyuhyun selalu menanti kedatangannya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman ketika berada di dekat Siwon walaupun nyatanya belum lama Siwon mulai mengunjunginya. Siwon sangat menyenangkan, dan Kyuhyun suka sekali saat Siwon mengajaknya pergi ke taman untuk melihat kelinci.

Tidak banyak yang bisa membawa Kyuhyun pergi keluar dari kamarnya. Bisa dibilang Kyuhyun takut jika ada yang membawanya keluar ia akan kembali disiksa seperti yang sudah-sudah, apalagi kalau yang membawanya adalah perawat yang jarang sekali menanganinya dan perawat tersebut adalah laki-laki.

Kyuhyun takut pada laki-laki yang asing di matanya.

Ia memiliki 'tamu' laki-laki. Dan Kyuhyun sangat takut kepadanya. Itu sebabnya Kyuhyun semakin takut pada orang asing. Mereka adalah orang yang jahat, begitulah Kyuhyun selalu berpikir.

Dan malangnya Kyuhyun, malam ini 'tamu'nya datang berkunjung.

**.**

"**Selamat malam, Manis."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: **Haloooo semuaa! Jumpa lagi di ff No Lies chapter 4, yeay! Agak lama ya updatenya? Maklum, saya orang sibuk B) #plak hehe. Gimana nih ceritanya? Greget gak? Kurang panjang ya? :p sengaja dibuat pendek soalnya lagi males ngetik dan setelah ini saya harus ngerjain tugas sekolah =_=

Di chapter ini saya sengaja tidak memunculkan Siwon dan berusaha menggambarkan (sedikit) cerita tentang karakter lainnya biar ceritanya gak berat sebelah di satu karakter. Lagian bosen ya kalau Siwon terus yang mucul hueheh.

Buat kalian semua yang sudah baca ff ini dari awal dan semoga bertahan sampai akhir, baik yang suka meninggalkan jejak atau pun yang jadi silent reader, terima kasih. Kalian adalah _moodbuster_ saya dalam kegiatan tulis menulis. Kritik, saran, dan keluh kesah boleh dituangkan di kolom _review_. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! :D

**Salam,**

**The Bloody Phoenix**


	6. Chapter 5: Ninja

**No Lies © The Bloody Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: The Characters in this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their **

**family and them self.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and other supported casts.**

**Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: PG-15**

**Warning: Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, a story from a beginner author, an absurd plot, full of gajeness, typo(s).**

**Summary: Siwon, seorang mahasiswa yang bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa harus menghadapi seorang pasien 'spesial'. Kelak, berkat kelembutan hati Siwon, seseorang akan berubah karenanya.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**. . .**

**.**

**Chapter 5: Ninja**

Bekerja pada _shift_ malam sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi Siwon sekarang. Di pagi hari ia pergi kuliah dan pulang pada tengah hari, beristirahat sampai petang tiba, dan akhirnya ia kembali melajutkan aktifitasnya di rumah sakit. Melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan.

Dan kini Siwon terus bergerak setingkat lebih maju. Ia telah diberi kepercayaan untuk menangani beberapa pasien dan bertindak sebagai pengawas dan pembimbing kejiwaan mereka, selain menjadi asisten pembimbing yang menangani Kyuhyun tentunya. Siwon mendapatkan dua orang pasien, seorang pasien pria dan satu orang pasien wanita. Masalah yang membuat mereka masuk rumah sakit jiwa bermacam-macam. Dimulai dari stress karena pernah terlilit hutang membuat perusahaan yang dimiliki jatuh bangkrut, dan juga karena kehilangan anak dalam sebuah tragedi pembunuhan.

Siwon sedang dalam perjalanan menuju pasien keduanya. Seorang wanita tua yang sudah cukup lama menjadi penghuni rumah sakit ini. Usianya enam puluh tahun. Sedih rasanya melihat wanita setua itu harus berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa. Siwon jadi teringat pada ibunya di kampung halaman. Sudah lama juga Siwon tidak mengunjunginya, mungkin ia akan pulang kampung saat libur tiba.

Ketika tiba di kamar bernomor 97, kamar di lantai yang sama dengan kamar Kyuhyun, Siwon menggeser pintu kamarnya. Seorang wanita tua yang sedang berdiri menghadap jendela kecil di dekat tempat tidurnya langsung berbalik begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki Siwon.

"Anakku!"

Wanita itu berlari menghambur ke arah Siwon. Siwon yang tidak siap ketika wanita itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat hanya bisa terbengong-bengong. Sesaat kemudian kesadarannya kembali.

"Ah, selamat malam Nyonya Baek. Ayo, lebih baik kita duduk dulu." Siwon melepaskan pelukan pasiennya itu. Wanita yang bernama lengkap Baek Soo Jung itu tetap memegang tangan Siwon ketika Siwon membimbingnya menuju tempat tidur. Siwon menempatkan sebuah kursi di dekat tempat tidur.

"Apa kabarmu hari ini, Nyonya Baek? Saya Perawat Choi Siwon yang akan menjadi pengawasmu," Siwon tersenyum padanya. "Ah anggap saja saya ini adalah seorang teman."

Nyonya Baek menggeleng kuat. "Tidak, kau bukan temanku. Kau adalah anakku," wanita lanjut usia itu mengelus pipi Siwon. "Anakku yang tampan.." Lalu wanita itu terkikik sendiri.

Siwon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Siwon mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam paper bag yang dibawanya.

"Anda bisa merajut? Saya membawa benang-benang dan jarumnya." Wanita itu mengangguk dengan semangat, "Ya, ya, merajut!" Siwon menyerahkan benang wol dan jarum rajut yang dibawanya. Sudah ia duga, wanita ini pasti suka merajut.

"Anakku, kau tahu, ibu sudah membuat banyak sekali rajutan untukmu. Kemarin-kemarin banyak perawat yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai anakku. Tapi pasti kau lah anak ibu yang sebenarnya. Iya kan sayangku?"

Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum untuk menanggapinya. Lucu juga rasanya mendengar pasiennya itu menyebut dirinya sebagai anaknya, padahal baru kali ini Siwon melakukan pertemuan khusus dengannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan terjadi hari ini?" tanya Siwon. Si pasien menggeleng, "Tidak. Semua orang menyebalkan hari ini. Mereka mengurungku di dalam kamar hanya karena tadi aku ingin berjalan-jalan ke luar. Padahal tadi aku melihat ninja."

"Ninja?" Siwon tergelak mendengarnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat seakan berbicara '_Are you kidding me?'_

Wanita itu kembali mengoceh, "Benar, ninja! Berpakaian hitam-hitam dan memakai topi hitam juga! Jalannya mengendap-endap dan ia datang hampir setiap malam." Wanita itu menjelaskan sambil membuat gerakan berjalan megendap-endap dengan tangannya.

Siwon bertanya dan memosisikan dirinya sebagai orang waras yang penasaran, "Apa yang dilakukan ninja itu disini?" Wanita itu mengangkat bahunya, "Mana aku tahu. Sudah lama dia selalu lewat sini."

Handphone di saku Siwon bergetar. Siwon mengambilnya dan melihat ada _pop-up message_ pada layar handphonenya. Ternyata itu sms dari salah satu rekan perawatnya yang sedang membutuhkan bantuan.

Siwon memasukkan kembali handphonenya ke dalam saku. Ia bangkit dan menyimpan kursi ke tempatnya semula. "Aku harus pergi, Nyonya Baek. Kita bertemu lagi besok."

Pasien Baek itu merengek tidak setuju dan memegangi pergelangan tangan Siwon erat-erat. "Tidak boleh pergi!"

Dengan lembut Siwon melepaskan genggaman wanita itu dan tersenyum, "Aku akan kembali lagi besok. Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

"Janji?" Wanita itu menatap Siwon dengan paras kesepian. Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan. Wanita itu tersenyum lagi dengan sangat lebar. Ia membuka lemari kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Ini, ini," wanita itu menyerahkan sebuah _beanie _rajut berwarna cokelat pasir ke tangan Siwon. "Ini untukmu karena kau adalah anakku yang betulan. Hehehehe."

Siwon tersenyum sekali lagi. "Terima kasih. Tidur lah yang nyenyak, Nyonya Baek. Selamat malam."

**.**

**.**

**WonKyu**

**.**

**.**

Kamar-kamar di rumah sakit ini diposisikan dalam bentuk memanjang dan tidak saling berhadapan. Karena rumah sakit ini merupakan rumah sakit jiwa yang sangat besar, di setiap lantainya terdapat 35 kamar rawat dan dibagi ke dalam 4 koridor per lantainya. Koridor A, B, dan C memiliki sepuluh kamar rawat dan koridor D memiliki 5 kamar rawat. Ruang-ruang bagi perawat tersebar di setiap lantai, perawat-perawat itu dibagi dalam bentuk kelompok untuk menempati setiap ruang perawat. Ruang _meeting _utama RSJ terletak di lantai 5. Dan sebenarnya masih banyak lagi ruang-ruang di rumah sakit itu yang belum disebutkan.

Siwon sedang menyusuri koridor C ketika ia melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam melesat dari koridor D. Sejenak Siwon tertegun, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mengeceknya.

Bayangan itu masih di koridor D, bayangan yang terbentuk dari sorotan lampu yang dipasang di langit-langit koridor. Bayangannya memanjang seperti bayangan dari sesosok manusia.

Dan Siwon mengintip dari balik dinding sebuah kamar...

Dan bayangan itu menghilang.

Sesuatu yang berkilau tergeletak di depan pintu kamar 105, kamar Kyuhyun. Siwon melangkah untuk memastikan benda apa yang terjatuh. Ternyata benda itu adalah sebuah _brooch_ berbentuk bintang dengan batu permata merah di atasnya.

"Wow, milik siapa ini?" kata Siwon sambil menatap _brooch _di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara erangan tertahan dari dalam kamar 105. Jelas Siwon terperanjat.

"Kyuhyun..."

Gara-gara _brooch _tadi, Siwon jadi lupa untuk memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Saat Siwon masuk, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Kyuhyun tengah meringkuk di ranjangnya dengan tangan dan kaki terikat kain putih.

"Kyu!" Siwon bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan ikatan pada pergelangan tangan dan kakinya. Kyuhyun terlihat tak berdaya, ketakutan, dan ia terus menerus mengerang. Ikatan pada pergelangan tangan dan kaki Kyuhyun cukup kuat, sehingga saat Siwon berhasil melepas ikatannya, muncul luka lecet akibat gesekan yang kuat.

"EEERGGGHH!"

Kyuhyun menggeliat dalam gerakan tak terkendali. Tangannya menggaruk-garuk punggungnya dengan brutal dan kakinya menendang-nendang ke segala arah. Siwon menjadi bigung.

"Whoa, tenanglah! Ada apa denganmu?" kata Siwon sambil menangkap tangan Kyuhyun agar berhenti menggaruk. Tak sengaja Kyuhyun menendang pinggang Siwon dan membuatnya mengaduh.

"Gghatal! Tolong!"

"Gatal? Di punggungmu?"

Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Siwon dengan frustasi. Ia hanya ingin menggaruk punggungnya dengan kuat.

"Tenanglah! Uum, sepertinya aku harus membuka bajumu untuk memastikan apa yang membuatmu gatal. Apa itu tidak masalah?" tanya Siwon memastikan. Seolah tidak peduli, Kyuhyun terus melakukan usahanya untuk menganggaruk punggungnya.

Siwon melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun dan mencoba untuk membuka kancing piyama rumah sakit yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Hal tersebut cukup memakan waktu karena Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa diam. Begitu ia berhasil melepas separuh baju dari tubuh Kyuhyun dan ia mampu melihat punggungnya, Siwon ternganga dalam kengerian.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Di punggung Kyuhyun, hampir di seluruh permukaannya, menempel ulat bulu dalam berbagai ukuran yang menggeliat kesana kemari. Mereka benar-benar menempel, tidak ada yang lepas dari punggung Kyuhyun, bahkan tidak ada yang menempel pada bajunya. Sejenak Siwon merasa mual ketika melihat di balik tubuh gemuk ulat-ulat itu, kulit punggung Kyuhyun dipenuhi bentol-bentol merah yang pasti sangat gatal rasanya.

Kyuhyun mencoba menggaruk punggungnya, dan Siwon dengan gesit menahan tangannya. "Jangan digaruk. Kumohon," pinta Siwon. Ia sadar, untuk menyingkirkan semua ulat itu, ia harus menahan tangan Kyuhyun agar tidak mencoba menggaruk punggungnya dan membuat ulat-ulat itu mati. Maka Siwon mengambil kain putih tadi dan kembali mengikat tangan Kyuhyun.

Mata Siwon menjelajahi seisi ruangan, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia pakai sebagai alas untuk menyingkirkan ulat-ulat itu. Satu-satunya yang ia pikir bisa ia gunakan adalah nampan makan malam Kyuhyun di atas meja kecil tepat di samping tempat tidur. Siwon mengambil nampan dan meletakkan mangkuknya yang sudah kosong ke atas meja. Ia menggunakan sendok untuk memindahkan ulat ke atas nampan.

"Uggh, ini menjijikan sekali," Siwon mengeruk ulat-ulat yang tak bisa diam itu dari punggung Kyuhyun. Beberapa dari ulat itu menancapkan kaki-kakinya pada kulit Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan bentol-bentol merah.

"Astaga," Siwon mengerenyit ketika ia tak sengaja membunuh seekor ulat dengan sendok dan membuat tubuh ulat itu mengeluarkan darahnya yang kelabu. Siwon menghela nafas saat akhirnya ia berhasil menyingkirkan seluruh ulat dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Siwon melihat sebuah kantong plastik hitam di bawah meja dan ia menggunakannya untuk membuang ulat-ulat itu beserta nampan dan sendoknya.

Kyuhyun masih saja mengerang walau ulat-ulat itu telah disingkirkan. Permukaan punggungnya berubah warna menjadi merah dan penuh bentol. Siwon mengeluarkan handphonenya dan men_dial _nomor telepon ruang dokter jaga.

"_Halo? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" _tanya seorang petugas di _line _seberang.

"Ini perawat Choi Siwon. Tolong kirimkan satu dokter ke kamar 105, pasien terserang gatal-gatal parah karena ulat."

"_Baik."_ Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter jaga datang sambil menenteng tas berisi obat-obatan. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya dokter itu sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya. Rambut kuningnya memantul-mantul saat ia berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampiri kami. Ternyata David yang datang.

"Tidak bagus," jawab Siwon dan menggeser posisinya untuk mempersilahkan David mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi,_" panggil David. Tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak dan wajahnya langsung menghadap pada wajah David. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mulai menangis ketakutan. Dokter David berbicara tanpa suara pada Kyuhyun, yang ajaibnya, langsung membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Ehm," dokter itu berdeham, "Biar ku periksa punggungnya." Dokter David memosisikan tubuh Kyuhyun yang tak mau diam ke dalam posisi berbaring miring. Semantara itu, Siwon memerhatikan aksi dokter tersebut yang kini sedang meraba bentol-bentol di kulit Kyuhyun.

David mengeluarkan gel bening dari dalam tasnya dan mengoleskannya pada punggung Kyuhyun. "Gel ini akan mengurangi rasa gatalnya. Tapi bentol dari ulat-ulat itu mungkin baru hilang maksimal dalam 5 hari."

Siwon mengangguk saja mendengar penjelasan dokter itu. David kemudian melirik Siwon dan pintu kamar bergantian. "Bisakah kau keluar terlebih dahulu? Aku perlu menenangkan kondisinya terlebih dahulu," kata David. Siwon mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Siwon pun pergi dari kamar 105 dengan tangan menjinjiing kantong plastik berisi ulat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**SPOILER FOR NEXT CHAP:**_

_Sial, pria itu lagi._

_Demi Tuhan dan segala makhluk ciptaanNya, jauh dalam hatinya, ia sangat membenci pria itu. Seharusnya ia yang berada pada posisi Kyuhyun saat ini, bukan kebalikannya._

"_Masih berani mengelak, ya? Hm, lucu sekali."_

_Tangan dingin pria itu menelusuri leher Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Lama kelamaan gerakannya menjadi kasar dan ia menekan leher Kyuhyun, menyumbat pernafasannya._

"_Teruslah bicara, teruslah memantrainya. Tapi kau pasti tahu akibatnya bukan?"_

_Pria itu menekan kuku jemarinya pada kulit leher Kyuhyun, amat perlahan hingga melukainya. Kulit Kyuhyun koyak, sebagian dari kuku itu menancap masuk._

"_Kau bisa ucapkan selamat tinggal jika kau mau."_

—

**A/N: **Helloooo, I'm back! Sudah lama tidak berjumpa -_-)/ hehehe. Akhirnya chapter 5 dari No Lies ini menetas juga (walau dalam waktu yang lama). Gimana gimana, ada yg kangen sama ff ini? Atau ada yg kangen sama penulisnya? (Gak mungkin! XD)

Well, kalian pasti sadar, ini ceritanya pendek bin aneh :v tolong ampuni saya ya, kawan-kawan. Sungguh, saya ini sedang malas tingkat dewa, makanya ceritanya saya cut sampai situ aja :3 (Tahu lah kalian, kapan sih saya nggak malas :v) Tapi semoga walau ff ini lama updatenya, masih ada yg setia nunggu dan baca :)

Oh iya, kemarin-kemarin ada yg tanya siapa sih orang yg saya jadikan gambaran awal untuk karakter David &amp; Steve. Just FYI, saya terinspirasi bikin karakter kembar itu saat iseng lihat-lihat foto Eddy Kim di internet (pada tahu Eddy Kim, kan? Yg penyanyi itu loh~Aaah). Kalau menurut saya sih, Eddy cocok jadi David &amp; Steve XD. Tapi tolong jangan terpaku sama sosok Eddy ya, kalian boleh berimajinasi sesuka hati :3

Untuk yg mau berkeluh kesah, silakan ditulis di kolom review. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu! Jangan pernah bosan yaaa! :D

**Love,**

**The Bloody Phoenix**


End file.
